kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crunchy
The Crunchy is a chatroom owned by Kongregate founder Jim Greer. There are generally no moderators who lurk in this room, except Hunkadunkus who was once called there and decided to stay, and modcalls are recommended. __TOC__ The Crunchy Rituals *!g is said when an individual "Lost The Game" Prominent Users istealcrayons despite his name, is a nice person. He tends to go on Kongregate and chats in "The Crunchy" during summer almost everyday. He plays minecraft but struggles putting mods and playing multiplayer on it. Healso is cool. Personnelis the script slave. He knows Java, RGSS, and if the list went on this would be the longest page in the wiki. He plays Minecraft. He even made a mod for it! Persinium Kitty511 is an old regular to The Crunchy. Left for a while, but now is back on. Garde123is a Grammar Nazi, and is a Canadian, eh? He also plays Minecraft. Jashu is German. He rants about kitties and eats donkeys for breakfast. This line was completely made up, probably by Garde123. He doesn't really know how to describe himself, so what do? Qwertybeef Is an American that enjoys pissing people off. America > Germany GerFuncle is the Some Random Person of the chatroom. BlargElite is the unofficial avatar maker for the chatroom and is in it nearly everyday. Seapig77 is a less prominent user but helps people when they need it. Dman2121 is in The Crunchy whenever he has a chance to, he is best friends with many of the regulars in there. RCGamer10 is a somewhat new user to The Crunchy. He joined Kongregate quite a while ago but wasn't very active in the community at that point in time. He has recently rejoined the Kong Club and frequents the Crunchy (when he's not playing Elements at least). He plays and enjoys Minecraft and Terraria and likes funny YouTube videos (doesn't everyone?). Darver is new to The Crunchy. His username is actually darver but at the time of making his account he had no typing skills. He is in the The Crunchy whenever he is not checking Buffet Of Goodness (He is a retired regular there.) Speedking017 is a bit of a troll but thats 'cause he is an unofficial 'Guard of The Crunchy', but he enjoys winding down with a bit of playtime and chattage in The Crunchy. He is friends with a few regulars such as Jashu and Personnel and is always up for a good laugh and swears his allegiance to the Crunchy and will fight to the death for it. IndragonWandris is the resident anti-hero. Intelligent, witty, and easily moved to anger, Indragon is the paragon of personality and a living encyclopedia of music. But one of the best friends you could have, if you cross or lie to him, you will know about it. Will often troll anyone who lies, or acts like a "slut". Trolls the trolls. The epitome of an anti-troll, thus, anti-hero. Thelaw13 has been in The Crunchy for about a year now. He is often on his own chat game he made, Pro Chat. He often loses the game, causing people in The Crunchy to rage. Hunkadunkus The one Mod that dares to enter the Crunchy, Hunk fits in perfectly with the regulars. He says he isn't prominent enough to be in this section but he is because Speedking017, IndragonWandris & Jashu said so. :D Crunchy, The Crunchy Crunchy, The